The Dominant Female
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Emma Frost was used to being in charge as White Queen of the Hellfire Club.  After the Brotherhood released her from the CIA compound, Emma had to consider her position compared with the other women.


**Title:** The Dominant Female

**Category:** X-Men: First Class

**Rating:** K+

**Characters:** Emma Frost

**Summary: **Emma Frost was used to being in charge as White Queen of the Hellfire Club. After the Brotherhood released her from the CIA compound, Emma had to consider her position compared with the other women.

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** This might be weird, I'm writing about Emma Frost. When Emma Frost was with the Hellfire Club, she was the only woman in the group and she was also one of the leading figures. Since there are other women in the Brotherhood, Emma probably would be a bit competitive with them since she is used to being the only woman in charge. This will somewhat be tied in with my other short story_ Betta Fish_, since I'll be using similar metaphors. Characters are © Marvel Comics.

* * *

><p>She had finished dressing, which was her corset, long gloves, boots, cape, and her short skirt, all a pearly white. As she examined herself in the mirror, admiring how her outfit looked on her rail thin body and how her light blonde hair tumbled to her shoulders, she considered her position in the newly formed Brotherhood.<p>

There were other women in this new Brotherhood of Magneto's and that did not settle well with her. Emma Frost was used to being the only woman and second in command with the previous Hellfire Club. Even if she could use her telepathy to control the CIA men into setting her free, or have them fight among themselves as she slipped through, she would have no place to go since Sebastian Shaw no longer required her services. Her position as the White Queen had been perfect, appearing next to Sebastian Shaw, using her appearance and telepathy to wrap men around her fingers, reading the thoughts of those who had important information, and taking care of business when Shaw was absent. With two other women in the Brotherhood, Emma had uncertainties with her position.

First there was the winged girl, Angel Salvadore, a former stripper who was first approached by Xavier then decided to leave with Shaw. While Emma was imprisoned by the CIA, Shaw must have been too fancied by Angel's presence to not even bother releasing Emma from CIA custody. Of course Shaw would be fancied by a new and younger woman in the ranks of the Hellfire Club, since Emma was absent, Shaw simply amused himself with another woman in her place. It somewhat infuriated Emma, if Shaw decided that he could just replace her with a younger woman, then he deserved to have that coin through his brain.

After looking into the Angel's head, Emma learned that Shaw said a few pretty words to Angel just enough to convince her to join the cause for mutant kind. Emma had been offered the position the same way, however, she used her talent of telepathy to be truly convinced. It was Emma's talent of telepathy that gave Magneto the reason to free her, not the fact that she was an attractive woman, considering that Magneto required a use of everyone's abilities.

The girl had her abilities of flight and blowing fire balls, could follow orders when offered the right price, and use her experience as a dancer to manipulate men, which would probably be a competition for Emma. Yet, Angel was still a follower, not a leader. After searching through the winged girl's mind, Emma found that Angel simply did what she was told under Shaw's command in hopes for all the promises he made. Pathetic, Emma had gotten the position as Shaw's second in command by playing his games while sticking to her own agenda. A combination of sex, telepathy, and her own plots helped achieve what she wanted, a sense of power in a circle of mutants.

There was the other girl introduced into the Brotherhood, a blue shapeshifter named Raven Darkholme, now called Mystique. Since Mystique had lived with Charles Xavier, another telepath, Emma had to keep caution when looking into the blue girl's mind. Mystique was in the Brotherhood because of her admiration of Magneto and his goals, which was obvious how she stared at Magneto when he spoke at meetings.

What else did the blue girl offer to the group besides her ability to become another person? Mystique still had yet to show any capability in a fight or other operations, even Emma could fight besides using her telepathy and turning into a diamond form, which she had quickly demonstrated on Erik that fateful night on the yacht. However, Mystique was a young woman who was eager to learn, which was a dangerous potential.

After quickly scanning Mystique's mind without being detected, Emma discovered that Mystique did have a sheltered life with Xavier, was still adjusting to wearing only her blue scaly skin, and that Mystique was unsure about trusting the former Hellfire Club members. Emma was well aware that she would be difficult for Mystique to trust, being a telepath and Shaw's former second in command. Of course, Magneto probably didn't trust Emma either, but that didn't stop him from seeking her at the CIA compound.

There was another member in the Brotherhood who Mystique did not feel comfortable with, the red skinned teleporter named Azazel. Emma could sense Mystique's discomfort whenever Azazel was present, Emma could see that the blue girl would make nervous glances at the red man before suddenly looking away. It was after looking into Mystique's recent memories, Emma learned that Mystique was terrified by the brutal attack that Azazel, Riptide, and Shaw made on the CIA, mostly Azazel's method of killing people. Perhaps the blue girl's fear would give Emma some advantage, since Emma had long ago mastered her own fear of the unknown when she joined the Hellfire Club.

There was something about betta fish on Mystique's mind, Emma figured that Mystique had a pair of pet betta fish and compared them to herself and Azazel, how they should be separate as a caution. Weren't all the mutants in the Brotherhood like Mystique's little friends, the betta fish? The men certainly were similar to the brightly coloured fish with their appearances and behaviour, Azazel with his bright red skin, Riptide with his stylish outfits, and even Magneto with his colourful getup, all three could be deadly under the right circumstances. The women were in some ways similar to the female betta, delicate looking yet lethal, the females could be grouped together, but only one could be dominant while the less aggressive ones hid away. Emma certainly did not want to be the less aggressive female that required a hiding place. As the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, Emma was the dominant female and she would not surrender that position.

Angel and Mystique might have been younger and have their own abilities to bring into the Brotherhood, but they still had much to learn. Emma will just have to adjust working with them, as long as she showed them who the dominant female was.

After one last check over her outfit and hair, Emma headed out of her room for a new day with the Brotherhood.

_The End._


End file.
